musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorillaz
Gorillaz is an English musical project created in 1998 by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. This project consists of the Gorillaz music itself and an extensive fictional universe depicting a "virtual band" of cartoon characters. This band is composed of four animated members: 2D (lead vocalist, keyboard, and melodica), Murdoc Niccals (bass guitar and drum machine), Noodle (guitar, keyboard, and occasional vocals) and Russel Hobbs (drums and percussion). Their fictional universe is explored through the band's website and music videos, as well as a number of other media, such as short cartoons. The music is a collaboration between various musicians, Damon being the only permanent musical contributor. Their style is a composition of multiple musical genres, with a large number of influences including: dub, hip hop, alternative rock, electronic, and pop music. The band's 2001 debut album Gorillaz sold over seven million copies and earned them an entry in the Guinness Book of World Records as the Most Successful Virtual Band. It was nominated for the Mercury Prize 2001, but the nomination was later withdrawn at the band's request. Their second studio album, Demon Days, released in 2005, went five times platinum in the UK, double platinum in the United States, earned five Grammy Award nominations for 2006 and won one of them in the Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals category. Gorillaz have also released two B-sides compilations and a remix album. The combined sales of Gorillaz and Demon Days had, by 2007, exceeded 20 million albums. The band's third studio album, Plastic Beach, was released in March 2010. Their latest album, The Fall, was released in December 2010 as a free download for sub-division members, then in April 2011 as a physical release. Band Biography The world's best-selling wholly animated band. Gorillaz was thought of by Damon Albarn from Blur and Jamie Hewlett, the creator of Tank Girl, and other comics (including one based on the lyrics to "Common People" by Pulp), and they set it into effect. There are no real-world counterparts to each of the members (aside from that 2D is generally considered to be the Damon Albarn of the group), and, in fact, it takes a veritable army of people to bring Gorillaz to life -- an army that changes considerably between albums. They're perhaps known most for their hooky songs and innovative, excellent music videos. In 2005, they released the long awaited followup Demon Days to their first album.On March 3rd,2010, they realised there third album ''Plastic Beach.''There fourth album ''The Fall ''was relised as a free download from there website on the 25th of december 2010,and a physical realised was made in april 18th of 2011. Discography Albums * Gorillaz * G-Sides * Laika Come Home * Demon Days * D Sides * Plastic Beach * The Fall EPs * Tomorrow Comes Today Singles *"Clint Eastwood" *"19-2000" *"Rock The House" *"911" *"Tomorrow Comes Today" *"Li'l Dub Chefin'" *"Feel Good Inc." *"DARE" *"Dirty Harry" *"El Mañana/Kids With Guns" *"Stylo" *On Melochony Hill" *"Rhinestone Eyes" *"Revolving Doors/Amallio" Appears On Compilations * DFA Compilation * Soundtracks Mix CDs * Dub Club: Aila's Dub Club Xmas Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 4 Further Reading * Wikipedia Page * Kong Wikia Category:British rock music groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 1998 Category:Virgin Records artists Category:English musical groups Category:Parlophone Records artists Category:EMI artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Rap rock groups Category:Alternative metal groups Category:Universal Records artists